


Silent You

by blastintoorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyerim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Have Been Warned, and idk if imma finish this, hyerim nation lesgetit, ive no idea what im doing, maknae line same age, yerim pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit
Summary: Her condition is something that she can’t explain in words. (Literally.)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so after not being here for so long I'm finally back! This is just a random idea, and I kind of did think about how the story will go. But still expect slow updates. Also, this is my first time writing in a first person pov. Didn't proofread this btw

I was fourteen. I moved to a new neighborhood, to a new school, to a new home. I saw you just right across the road, and you had this nonchalant expression that you still exhibit till this very day. I waved, you saw, I smiled, you ignored. That was our first meeting.

I learnt that you and I are the same age, and we share lots of classes. You always sat at the isolating corner in all the classes. People sat in twos, even threes, but the seat or seats next to you always vacant. The first class I had with you was Chemistry, and I took up the space beside you. I introduced myself, mentioning that I am your new neighbor, you know, just in case on that day you didn’t see me (even though I know I made myself very obvious, heck, your next door neighbor waved back!). You didn’t even fidget, not even a little bit. No signs of acknowledging my presence, too. Lesson started, and you placed your head on the table, face facing away from my side. Honestly speaking, I felt like a joke. 

But I didn’t despair. I attempted to make small talks, saying how boring the lesson was, things like that. But I couldn’t reach you. You always had your head on the table, and it seemed like a norm to all the other people in the room. Even the teachers. 

During recess time, I sat with new people I met in my Math class (one of the classes that we didn’t share), Hyunjin and Yeojin. They were quite the jokers, making math lesson entertaining. Never knew that I would put the word ‘’math’ and ‘entertaining’ in the same sentence. They were separated today by the new seating arrangement, and I was sandwiched in between them. They were passing endless slips of notes to each other, after going through the note deliverer, which was me, of course. So we ended up standing behind the classroom to ‘reflect on our own actions’. 

I wasn’t mad at them, in fact, I was thankful for them. The rest of the lesson was filled with giggles which led to chuckling which led to laughing, which led to us standing outside our class and we were only allowed to go back after we were ‘done with our rude interruptions’. Not like there was any intention to get back to that lame lesson anyway. 

I did not expect everyone in my new school to be nice, of course not, every school has their bad eggs, but what was unexpected was when I encountered those bad people on the first day of school. My first day of school! I managed to escape when the discipline mistress walked past the hallway, and, well, she didn’t see me because I was shoved into a locker. I suffered from a bruise on my right eye and a cut on my lips, not exactly the most welcoming sight for anyone who bothered about me. 

I got out, hastily made my way through the barren hallways, and when I was about to push the door, it was opened by you. I froze, and I recognized you. Your features were somehow edged in my mind right after the first time I saw you. You didn’t move, didn’t speak, and I could feel my head burning up. I wasn’t sure if it’s because of embarrassment or...something else.

But anyways, you did what you do best. 

You walked past me, and the door closed with a click.

I sighed, and opened the door again, only to be greeted by the sinister smiles spreading across the bullies’ faces. They pushed me, I fell with a loud thud. The biggest (and the strongest) one grabbed me by the collar, eyes glinting with a sadistic spark. I didn’t know what got to me, but it was somewhere in between irritation and disappointment. I punched, no, broke his nose and scrambled up to my feet, my blood boiling with adrenaline gushing through the vessels. I didn’t know why I was so... exasperated. 

“You bitch. You’re a goner now.” 

The two scrawnier sidekicks were about to launch themselves at me but they halted. My nose picked up a scent, and my eyes looked to the left. 

You were next to me, conspicuously, you made sure they saw you. They cowered in fear, shrinking away from your intimidating glare. 

They picked up their leader by the arms and dragged themselves away. I turned to you, but before I could even gather my words of gratitude, you went on your way.

You left me very confused. But one thing was for sure - you’re not what you appear to be. If you were, you would have watched me get beaten up mercilessly, you could have continued to go wherever you needed to be, but you didn’t. 

I snapped out of my thoughts, slammed open the exit, and an eye opening scene played before my very eyes. You were having an interaction with another breathing, living human being. (And she seemed familiar, I think it was that someone who responded to my greeting the other day.) You bobbed your head up and down while the silver haired girl in front of you talked. I jumped on to one of the benches outside, whipped out my phone and pretended I was using it. But undoubtedly, I was observing. You and her stood there for a good five minutes, I couldn’t make out what the conversation was about, it was all faint mutterings coming from the other girl. You didn’t even utter a word, letter, or sound. By then I wondered, is body language your main tongue? 

“Yah! Son Hyejoo!”

The shorter girl suddenly raised her voice, and then back to her normal tone again. Even you were a little surprised, but your shoulders relaxed almost immediately and you shook your head. 

Son Hyejoo. 

I wasn’t sure if that was your name, or it belongs to another person that she was talking about. Strange huh? We already met quite a few times, yet I didn’t even know your name, or how you sound like. 

But I was determined to find out. 

And I was going to have you to _say_ it. 

Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of fluff ( ´▽` )ﾉ

The following day, I tried to prompt you to talk. I tried to come up with something- anything- that will pique your interest. However, nothing worked, so I was really just talking excessively to myself. But I was a little surprised that you didn’t snap at me for blabbering on and on. I was expecting you to at least tell me to shut up. Your ears can block out any sound, I suppose. Either that, or you couldn’t care less. 

When the teacher gave us an assignment we have to do in pairs, and I immediately told her that we, the both of us, are doing it together. Your head shot up quickly, your eyebrows furrowed. I grinned and turned to you. 

The teacher slipped a paper on to my desk, and whispered something to you, before petting on your head and went to distribute the rest of the papers. 

“Alright, what’s your name?” I questioned, grabbing my pen from my pencil case. 

The pen was snatched away, the paper glided across the tables, and my eyes widened. I craned my neck to see what you were writing. Nonsense, I had assumed, but you were actually attempting and giving every question some thought. 

But this was not individual work. 

“Hey, we are supposed to do this together.”

You didn’t stop for anything. You continued the job by yourself, and you were done before I can even stop you again. 

I noticed that you wrote _both_ of our names down. A small smile formed on my face. You were listening. And you remembered. 

The bell rang. You got up from the chair with your bag slung over your shoulder, and while walking out of the class you placed the paper on the teacher’s table. 

Again, you left without any words.

_Dang it._ I murmured. I was supposed to strike a conversation with you. 

At least I knew you weren’t ignoring me. Not completely, for the record. 

The next class, I shared it with you and the duo I met yesterday. I couldn’t decide whether to sit with you or near them. But after consistent persuasion, I found myself next to Yeojin, with Hyunjin on the other end.

“Yo, glad to see you again!” Yeojin greeted,

bumping her fist against my loose fingers. 

I simply smiled. My head turned slightly to your direction, diagonally behind me, and your head was certainly on the table again. At that point of time, I was concerned about how many hours of sleep you get on a daily basis. Do you have insomnia? Do you not want to sleep? Do you stay up late playing games? You definitely emit a gamer vibe to me. 

“What are you looking at?” A voice grabbed me back to reality, and I replied, “Nothing.”. 

Of course, my new friends didn’t buy that. Hyunjin looked back to where my eyes had wandered, and because you were the only person there, you were the most feasible explanation. 

“You’re friends with Son Hyejoo?” Hyunjin asked.

“No freaking way, she doesn’t talk. At all. Unless it’s her girlfriend.” Yeojin added, and I raised my right brow. 

“They’re not girlfriends? Chaewon doesn’t see her like that.” 

Their conversation was cut short when the teacher walked in. My mind couldn’t concentrate on the lesson, not when I got new information that could potentially help me to get you to talk to me. So the silver haired girl’s name is Chaeyeon? Chaewon? I didn’t quite catch it. 

Those two were quiet the entire time. Maybe because the biology teacher is much stricter than the other teachers. Heck, they even did their work! 

The next lesson was PE, and the three of us got out of the stuffy classroom to make our way to the sports hall. You were there too, and your eyes lit up when your friend came and said hi. She’s in the same PE class too. We’re playing dodgeball that day, I’m not the sportiest person around, but with Hyunjin and Yeojin on my side, we managed to eliminate all the teams that came our way. 

The last team we played against was yours -you, Chaewon, and another girl named Heejin- and Hyunjin aimed for Heejin first. From the way Heejin’s face turned red as she shouted at Hyunjin to stop aiming at her, they must be friends. Yeojin and I decided to go for one person at a time together. A ball charged towards Chaewon, she dodged it, and another ball hit her merely when she shifted. Me and Yeojin hi-fived each other. 

Heejin went out of the court, sulking. Seemed like Hyunjin got her. 

You were the only one left. Hyunjin cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck. 

“Right. This should be easy.”

And I agreed with her. No offense, you didn’t look like a formidable opponent. But you know what they say. 

Never judge a book by its cover.

Your movements were smooth, quick, and unwavering. It was like you saw things in slow motion or something. Hyunjin could barely keep up with you, let alone me. You tired us out, before you struck us with your attacks. Hyunjin was down, followed by Yeojin, and lastly me. Your aiming was really good, but I think you slipped when you tried to hit me. You hit Hyunjin and Yeojin both at the right arm, and you completely pulverized me when the ball crashed right into my face. 

I feel people gathering around, and you kneeled beside me, worry printed on your expression. I held on to my nose, and yes, it definitely bled.

You took my other hand, helped me up and took me to the bathroom. The awkward silence was there, and it was embarrassing for you to see me in that state. But hey, it’s not really anyone’s fault. It was all an accident.

You handed me some tissue, and I said thanks. I noticed how you bit your lips, wringed your hands, and crinkled the skin at the bridge of your nose. I realised you hadn’t apologized, but from the way you were acting, I can tell you’re nervous and really sorry. And I didn’t want to pressurize you to speak. Though I really want to. But that’s not nice. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine!” 

I smiled, but you didn’t look up. I placed my hand on your shoulder and patted it lightly. I crouched a little just so I could see your eyes with mine. And you looked so… upset. In fact, more upset than me, the one that got injured. 

Did I mention that I hate seeing people sad?

I surrounded my arms around you, and gave you a quick squeeze. Look, I know, I should have been more considerate and think about respecting your personal space and all, but if you didn’t want the hug, then you wouldn’t have let me. Plus, you really looked like a cute puppy that wants affection. 

And your cherry scent was pretty addicting, even if I'm not a fan of the fruit.

I let go, and for the first time, I saw you smile.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these softies sm :”)


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I saw you was the subsequent week, when you came a little later than the scheduled time. You came in flustered, panting heavily from running, and bowed slightly to the teacher before slipping to the seat next to mine. You were wearing an oversized black hoodie, and it’s almost 35 degrees celsius the last time I checked. 

“Isn’t it hot?” I asked, concerned.

You shook your head subtly. I assumed that you had great heart tolerance. I mean, you do give people the cold shoulder most of the time. Sorry, that was a bad pun. Anyways, ten minutes into the lesson, and I was rather surprised that you were still upright instead of slouching on the table. Usually, you would have already been snoring lightly. 

However, you seem to be very worn out. More than usual. The bags underneath your eyes looked extra heavy that day, and you couldn’t stop fidgeting. You appear to be really restless. 

“Hyejoo? You alright? You look really tired.”

You gestured an okay sign, but you don’t look okay. I decided not to say anything else, even though I wanted to know why you looked so exhausted but chose not to snooze. Maybe you had a bad night’s sleep. And from experience, people tend to be grumpy if they don’t get enough rest. 

So for the rest of the day, I tried not to talk if there wasn’t a need to. By the end of the last lesson, I myself was tired too, and couldn’t wait to be free from school. Hyunjin and Yeojin offered to walk home with me, which I gladly accepted. 

This repeated day after day. You came to school in that massive black hoodie without fail, each time looking more and more tired, and I felt helpless. I didn’t know how to approach you. I didn’t think you could get any quieter, but you can, after you ignored my concerns. You didn’t use any body language or signs or gestures to reply to me. Everything fell right back to square one. I was a tiny bit hurt. I thought you gave me the keys to open the door, but I guessed you gave me a faulty one. 

One day, we had to run around the track for our PE lesson, and I just didn’t understand why you ran when you didn’t bring the appropriate attire (and the teacher is definitely crazy allowing you to, or maybe he just doesn’t care). 

You sprinted all the way, and to say I was impressed isn't wrong, but I was really more distraught. We have to run five rounds, under the blazing sun, and you’re wearing a hoodie that will cook you alive on the inside. Totally something a sane human being will do. And true enough, my worries came true when you just collapsed on the rubber tiles. You were right behind me when I felt a thud, and I nearly twisted my ankle for turning around so fast. 

I shook your shoulders and called you and your eyes barely opened. I grabbed your hand next. It was oddly hot, not warm to the touch. The sleeve of your outfit drew backwards, revealing something unusual underneath your skin. But before my mind could make out what it was, my hand retreated abruptly.

“Hey, I was just trying to help.“ I said firmly, my hand smarting.

“ **Don’t touch me** !” You growled. 

  
  
  


I was taken aback. Those were your first ever words to me. I didn’t know how to react to it. Should I be happy that I  _ finally  _ heard your voice, angry at the aggression you displayed, or awful because I antagonized you?

The moment you said that, you slapped your hand over your mouth. You pushed yourself harshly off the ground and you took off. It was only seconds later I broke out of my trance and saw you running in the opposite direction, towards the high metal fence that surrounds the school compound. You ran like a lion chasing after its prey across the plains, you had no intention to stop. I was confused if you actually gave way to your legs a minute before. I’ve seen people get their face squished against fences like that. It always gave them red face streaks that aren't that pretty to look at. So what the heck were you doing?

“Hyejoo!” I ran after you, ignoring the tall grass poking at my legs, but my pace slowed down because I was already exhausted from the prior jogging. 

The distance between you and the barrier is dangerously close, but just right before you actually crash into it, you propelled yourself upwards and slid your fingers through the holes. You began to climb, and even though you looked like you had done it at least a thousand times, I was still perturbed that you will fall from five meters above. 

After you were on the other side, you jumped down unhesitatingly and landed on both of your feet like a cat, before you disappeared into the greenery of the nearby forest. 

What the  _ hell _ ?

I got really bad muscle aches for the rest of the day. And you were nowhere to be found. 

That night, I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt about a weird shadow shaped like a human. With glowing red orbs and pointy horns protruding out of the head. It had a crooked smile with tapering teeth. And wherever it went, it left a trail of roaring flames, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

It was coming towards me, and my legs didn’t- couldn’t budge. There was an invisible force holding me down, and I tried with all my might to overcome it, but only failed. The creature’s smile spread even further up to the sides of its face, and I’ve never seen something  _ that  _ freaky before. Its jaws opened to a hundred and eighty degree angle before heaving itself forward a second later, and my face was melting and-

I sat up with my clothes soaked, my hands trembling uncontrollably, and my breathing uneven. Though I had the fan switched on at full power, it was still unbearably hot. 

As if the heat from the flames got to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: some violence and mentions of blood

The day after, you were absent from school. I heard from Hyunjin who heard from Heejin who heard from Chaewon that you were back at home, and you were fine. I doubted the last point. You were not fine, ever since the beginning of that week. And if you were really fine, why didn’t you attend school? 

I held my breath and clenched my fists in front of the white door. My hand was going to and fro, not sure if I should trigger the bell or not. It was decided that I meet the resident inside anyway, when the doorknob twisted and the door swung open.

“Oh. Um, may I help you?”

It was a startled Chaewon instead.

“Is… Hyejoo home?”

I caught her slight hesitation, it was really subtle but I saw the way her eyes dilated before they settled back. 

“It’s not exactly the best time to visit her now.”

“You said she was fine?”

Her head turned a little to the side, her eyes looking left, and she turned back to me again. Something in those eyes changed from calmness to worry. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but she told me to leave as she scurried back into the house, thumping against the wooden tiles. Before she made an entrance to a room adjacent to the stairway, her palm was up, and the main door shut in my face.

I was still probing at her even when she turned, and how the door slammed on its own was the least of my worries. I was brooding over your well-being. Were you really fine like what Chaewon told everyone else? I also wondered how Chaewon did it, being able to befriend you and gained the trust for her to be with you when you were at your lowest. I was pretty sure you won’t just welcome _anyone_ into your humble abode, not even into your front yard. But there I was, defying whatever that was holding me back and possibly your preferences as well. 

So, should I risk venturing deeper? 

My thoughts were interrupted when the glass of a window pane shattered, my hands reflexively covered my sensitive ears, and my eyes shut tightly. After the unforeseen occurrence, with my palms still against the sides of my head, I shakily rotated my head to my right to where the sound struck acutely into my ears. The weeds growing out of the dirt started to wilt right before my very eyes. One by one, the leaves of one stem wrinkled and beside it the other shriveled up and then the dehydration passed around like a virus, sparing no green beings alive. I sprinted forwards and unhinged the little gate and slammed it shut. I had never ran so fast in my entire life. 

I focused on the broken window. The glass was completely crumbled , the insides were obstructed by a stained white curtain. The redness of a substance was soaking through the once unblemished cloth. I didn’t want to think about the worst of it, of course not. It might have been some, I don’t know, ketchup? Paint? But who the heck am I kidding. 

The wall next to the window pane started to crack after numerous muffled pounding against the bricks, later caving in and a humanoid figure flew out of the new hole and tumbled on the dead ground. I was frightened and I backed even further away from the peculiar scene, but my eyes never left the picture. 

I realized that whoever that got blasted out was Chaewon, the silver hair being the indication. She struggled to get up to her feet, but she forced herself to hurry. Her whole frame trembled, her nails dug deeply into her palms, and her pose ready-to-fight. I shuddered when I saw the thick red liquid oozing down from the side of her head.

The explosion attracted the other neighbors. Gasps and mutterings circulated through the air, and some came to join me to satisfy their curiosity. I glanced over to the house again, and all I could see was a glowing red light illuminating in the pitch black room. The sun’s rays did wonders to the whole neighborhood, but that room was filled with something impenetrable by light. I don’t really know how to explain it. All I know it’s that it was the blackest black I had ever seen, and it radiated pure evilness with the way it was spreading to the entire house. The darkness began to consume the building, juxtaposing the white and the black. I was afraid it would spread beyond that area. 

“Gowon!”

I heard a new voice, and it was coming from above. I looked up and saw a silhouette of a human blocking the piercing rays of the huge beaming star. I squinted hard. Pristine white feathers spread out from the humanoid’s outline, and the wingspan is comparable to the length of a mini car. But that was all the details I could catch before my mind and vision went into a blur. 

I fell to the ground, unconscious. Not from shock, mind you. I didn’t even know I was asleep until I woke up in the middle of the night, and I didn’t remember a thing that happened in the day. I thought that I dreamt, but I couldn't recall what it was. In the morning everything in the neighborhood seemed… normal. 

Dogs barking, birds chirping, runners panting.

The house opposite of mine was spick and span.

I had a headache for the whole day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating anything for quite a while, i’m losing motivation to write + school is giving me mountains of work during this time at home. remember to stay safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to finish my other fic but here goes nothing :) I might remove that other one. OH AND THANKS FOR 1000 HITS ON MY OTHER HYERIM FIC!!! I can’t believe it did that well


End file.
